User talk:BLACK OUT/Archive 2
Re:Chat Mod I am a Chat Mod now? Thank you! Chat Please come to da chat. 00:18, July 30, 2012 Infoboxes How did you grt chat mod and admin on the profile????Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 04:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Excuse me, but are you making the PvZ wiki Battles? You said it on the blog pst, remember? Reiazur (talk) 23:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Page How do you make your own page?Phillippe9284 (talk) 21:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Almanac Suggestions I think we can make entries of Most active Chat Moderators, like me. I am one of the most active chat mods. 00:18, August 14, 2012 Hey spudow!! Can u help my lil bro to "the end" on mine craft? Thankz Dr zomboss 2.0 User name change Why did you change your username? Spudow, is that you? I went, "who the **** is THAT guy?" I didn't even know! WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 03:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you please come on Chat? This page is more detail. Don't delete please! I just want to add more information to this wiki. Someone456 (talk) 02:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. I stop to creat this page. I will add more information to Category:Explosive Plants. Ok? Someone456 (talk) 02:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo BLACK OUT! I did that so it can be easy tor remember as there are loads of pictures! I changed your font color to orange, as you still have Rollback. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 23:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) There you go. Now you may edit your page again. IP's still won't edit your page, for security reasons. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 00:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why did you demote yourself? Photos I know but I usually forget to add some things and make some mistakes. I will improve. Someone456 (talk) 14:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) How do we do the wordbubble thingy? Random Story Question Quick question! On the story "leaderboard"", what place would you say my stories come in? BPF is number one, if he didn't become inactive... Would you say me or Jack is number 2? Thanks! --Shadow 22:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Question /*This is EPICMAN7556 Speaking...*/ = Did you leave a message on my talk page? Cause There is sometihng that took me here. Does this a Backup Account of SPUDOW?? Spudow!! Is hacked?? Hey, does this a REAL BACKUP ACCOUNT of Spudow? If this is you (spudow), then why u use this account?? Does the OLD Spudow account is hacked??? Please answer! Everything is changing since 2 months I am inactive. I am on AB wiki now. Technically Epic 17:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Help with my Word Bubble Hello. I have made my Word Bubble, but it's not what I want it to be. Could you please help me make it be what I desire? ZombieKiller949 (talk) 20:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller949 I'm not like other users, I don't like to archive my Talk page. Thanks anyway! Hi there! I just want to ask how do you guys have different link colors for each group of plants, zombies and users here? I love that and I want to make one for my wikia so may I ask you how to do that? Well... it's may be hard to understand... But I just simply want to know how do you set the Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Scaredy-shroom in purple link color??? Thank you. RoseXinh (talk) 08:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) i really need help from u pleeeze pleeze help me Right! You're right! Achirving the talk page is good! Cheers, It's Christmas! 05:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Question about user file format page Hi, I had a question about a deleted page I created on the user file format for Plants vs. Zombies. KernelFodder advised me to contact all the admins about it to make sure it was suitable for inclusion. Please see the forum thread at Thread:37111. I would appreciate your input. Thank you! Dcoetzee (talk) 03:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry something wrong I need to ask you something. Even though this pertains to the PVZCC wiki, I'll ask you here. Let me explain something. The wifi I use is a school wifi, or at least for part of the day. Given this, any random person could make a wikia account and spam. Given that apparently IP blocks partly affect registered users, I have to ask you here. You may know the spammer WHITE IN, as I hardly do. All I know is that when I went to comment at PVZCC, it said that WHITE IN spammed, giving the wifi a one-day block from basically everything, which somehow affects accounts. I then proceeded to check the block log, and WHITE IN was blocked for 3 days with account creation suspended. I proceeded to check the contributions of the user WHITE IN, and it was one single talk post. Now, I would like to ask for you to permit me, TMA, the ability to post on PVZCC again, as I have no idea what happened. Also, is WHITE IN really your future self? TheMostAwesomer (talk) 20:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Did you deleted Mushroom? Re: demotion You're back! Do u nit Admin right? Dragon City 12:14, February 20, 2013 (UTC)